New Ties
by Silver Sentinel
Summary: Hunter and Colleen go to visit Hunter’s mom and bring her back to HQ. Soon they have a wonderful day. Meanwhile Parvo and Groomer escape and kidnap Hunter’s mom and Shadow, can the rovers save them.
1. Meeting Hunter's mom

Chapter 1: Meeting Hunter's mom

It was a new day at road rover HQ as the rays of the sun shined through the window of Hunter and Colleen's room. The rays hit Hunter as he awoke with a yawn; he then looked over and saw Colleen sleeping by his side. She soon awoke and looked at Hunter, "Morning Huntie how are you today?"

Hunter smiled and kissed her then broke apart when needed air, "Wonderful Colleen, it always is when your right here beside me."

Colleen smiled, "Oh Huntie." They both kissed again but longer and more passionate. After they broke apart Colleen spoke, "so Huntie what do you want to do today?"

"Well I was planning on going to visit my mom today so why don't come along I would really love for you to meet her," Hunter said.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea Huntie, when do you want to leave?" Colleen said.

"How about right after breakfast," Hunter said.

"Sure," Colleen said. They both got out of bed and went for a shower; after they finished and got dressed they left for the kitchen.

Axel had awoke up feeling wonderful he looked over at his wife Ariel, both have been married for a month. Ever since they were married they couldn't be happier. Axel's room was made bigger so his and Ariel's things could fit inside. Ariel just then awoke and looked over at Axel, "How are you today Axel."

Axel smiled, "Wonderful love just wonderful." They both kissed. "How are you today."

"Just fine love," Ariel said.

They both took a shower and headed out the room. They bumped into Shadow in the hallway, "Hello you two." Since Shadow didn't have anywhere to go the Master decided to let Shadow stay at HQ, both Axel and Ariel were happy about that.

"Hi dad," they both said. All three then left to the kitchen for breakfast.

As everyone arrived in the kitchen for breakfast they sat down and talked about various things. Soon after they finished eating Hunter and Colleen left in the sonic rover and left for Wyoming.

A few hours later they landed a little away from the farm, they exited the Sonic rovers and stood on a hill over looking the farm. Colleen was a bit nervous at meeting her, Hunter saw this and held her hand. "There's nothing to worry about I know she'll love you."

Colleen smiled at Hunter, "thanks Huntie."

Hunter looked and soon spotted his mother, he smiled and they both walked down the hill. They hopped the fence and came close to her. Hunter spoke, "Mom."

She heard the call and turned to the, _"Hunter! It's good to see you again."_ Hunter hugged her and she looked at Colleen, _"and who is this Hunter?"_

Hunter smiled, "Mom this is my wife Colleen, Colleen this is my mother Sierra."

Colleen held her and out, and Sierra sniffed it then licked it. "Huntie she likes me."

"I know she would," Hunter said. All three of them headed to the porch and sat down.

Sierra spoke, _"So how long have you two been married?"_

"Almost a year," Hunter said.

"_That's wonderful," _Sierra said. She turned to Colleen. _"Hunter has told me a lot about you the last time he was here."_

"Oh like what?" Colleen said.

"_He said you were beautiful, sweet, caring, and how much he loves you," _Sierra said.

Colleen smiled, "that's my Huntie."

Sierra looked at Hunter, "Hunter when did you relies you loved Colleen?"

"The first time we met, but at first I didn't know what the feeling was. Over time the feeling grew stronger whenever I was with her. It wasn't until I saved her from a Cano-mutant on one of our missions is when I relished I loved her," Hunter explained.

"_That's wonderful," _Sierra said. She turned to Colleen. _"Colleen when did you relies you loved my son?"_

"Like Huntie said the first time we met, my love grew over time. I wanted to tell him but I was afraid of what he might have said. But then after a mission we did we both finally admitted our love for each other," Colleen said.

Hunter then held her hand, "and then six months later I proposed and we were married a month later."

"_That's wonderful I'm really glad that you two found love through all of this, and I'm glad I got a new daughter now."_ Sierra said.

Hunter and Colleen both smiled at that, "Thanks," they both said.

Hunter and Colleen then started talking about everything they did and what they did with the team. They told all the missions they been on, told her about their teammates. Colleen even told Sierra about her past and how she lost her mother. Sierra thought she had it bad but was glad she found happiness on the team. _"Wow you two defiantly have good lives together not to mention good teammates," _Sierra said.

"So mom how things on the farm?" Hunter asked.

"_Well same as always but something has happen," _Sierra said.

"What do you mean?" Hunter asked.

"_Well it's been days since I've seen the farmer and any of the other animals, I would look around but I can't see that much,"_ Sierra explained.

They both were surprised at hearing this. Hunter spoke, "would you like us to look around?" Sierra nodded. Hunter and Colleen then both looked around the farm and they didn't find anything, it was like it was deserted. They explained it to Sierra and she too was surprised at this_. "My world I wonder what happened,"_ Sierra said.

Hunter then began thinking, it was starting to get late and they needed to head back soon. He then made a decision. "Mom why don't you come back to HQ with us, I'm sure the Master wouldn't mind.

"_Really? He wouldn't?"_ Sierra said.

"Yes wouldn't you say Colleen," Hunter said.

Colleen nodded, "Yes I'm sure he wouldn't mind."

"_if it's alright then yes I'll go," _Sierra said.

"Alright lets go then," Hunter said.

They all left for the sonic rover and soon were off home. A few hours later they arrived back at HQ and the first place they went to was the Master. They entered his room and he faced them, "Hunter, Colleen what can I do for you two." He then saw Sierra, "And who is this you two brought back."

"Master I'd like you to meet my mom Sierra," hunter said.

Master walked over kneeled down and petted Sierra. He smiled, "So this is your mother nice to meet her."

"Master it seemed that the farm she was on was abandoned and I couldn't leave her, is it ok if she stays here?" Hunter said.

Master stood up and looked at Hunter, "Yes it wouldn't be a problem."

Hunter was both surprised and Happy at hearing this, "Really that's great!"

"Yes that is great," Colleen said.

"Why don't you get her transdogmafied and introduce her to everyone," Master said.

Hunter and Colleen both nodded as they left with Sierra to the transdogmafier. After ensuring that it was safe she got in and the tube filled with smoke. Then she came out on two legs. "Wow this…I can talk, this is great Hunter."

Hunter walked over to and hugged her, "it's good to have you here mom."

"It's good to be here to," Sierra said.

"Come on lets introduce you to the others then we can give you a tour of the base," Hunter said.

Sierra agreed as they left to find the others. They soon found everyone, except Shadow, in the rec room. everyone looked and saw Hunter and Colleen and also Sierra. Blitz spoke, "Hey Hunter who's she?"

"Everyone like you all to meet my mother Sierra, mom this is the team," Hunter said.

Everyone got up and went to great her. Axel spoke first, "Hello Sierra my name's Axel nice to meet you."

Ariel spoke, "Hello I'm Ariel Axel's wife, great to meet you."

Exile spoke, "Greetings comrade Sierra I'm Exile, it's nice to meet mother of comrade Hunter."

Then Blitz, "Hello there my names Blitz it's great to meet you."

And finally Shag, "Wello Ri Rm Rhag."

Sierra was confused, "What did he say?"

Hunter chuckled, "He said 'hello I am Shag'."

Sierra smiled, "it's nice to meet all of you."

Just then shadow came in to the room, he stopped as soon as he saw Sierra. Hunter noticed and Walked Sierra to him. "Mom this is Shadow, Axel's father."

"Hi," Shadow said.

"Well hello there," Sierra said.

"Well mom if you like it me and Colleen will show you around," Hunter said.

"Sure," Sierra said. The three of them walked out. Before they left the room Sierra looked at Shadow again, _'what a handsome dog' _She thought.

Shadow watch Sierra exit the room, _'She's beautiful' _he thought.

The rest of the day went good as Hunter and Colleen showed Sierra the whole base, she was amazed at everything she was shown. Soon after they all had dinner they all headed for bed for the night. Hunter showed his mother a spare room and she was asleep as soon as she laid down. Everyone else went to bed peaceful. Little did they know that it would be a race to save two of their own.

**_A/N: hope you like, next chapter will be up soon._**


	2. Good day gone bad

Chapter 2: Good day gone bad

It was yet another beautiful day as Hunter and Colleen both awoke. "Morning Colleen How are you today?" Hunter said.

Colleen smiled, "Just wonderful Huntie, how about you."

"As long as you are always with me everyday is perfect," Hunter said.

They both kissed then Colleen spoke, "So Huntie what do you want to do today?" Colleen asked.

Hunter began thinking then looked out the window and saw wonderful the day was. "The day is nice so why don't we all go out to the park and have some fun."

Colleen smiled, "Huntie that sounds like a wonderful idea, lets get ready and tell everyone." They both got dressed and left and found Sierra in the hall.

"Hi mom," Hunter said. Hugging her. "How did you sleep last night."

"Wonderful, how bout you two?" Sierra asked returning the hug.

Hunter smiled, "I always sleep well when Colleen is right by my side."

"And the same goes for me," Colleen said.

"Mom we plan on taking everyone out to the park for some fun, what do you think," Hunter said.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea," Sierra said.

"Thanks, we're going to go after breakfast when we tell everyone," Hunter said.

With that all three left for the kitchen where they told everyone about their plans, and they all agreed with it. Soon after breakfast was done they informed the Master on their plans, and agrees with them, all the rovers gathered everything they needed, loaded them up, hopped into the street rover and were off.

They soon arrived at the park and unloaded everything they brought with them. They set up everything under a big tree, which had a lot of shade. The day looked like it was going to be a great one.

**Washington state prison**

Parvo and Groomer both sat in maximum secured cell. Parvo has been fuming ever since the rovers put him in prison again. He's been thing of ways to escape, but their cell door was electronically locked. He also was thinking of ways to get back at the rovers when the time came. "Groomer do you have a plan of escape?"

Groomer shook her head, "not yet General, if I could jest get past the lock then maybe."

"And when we get out I'll hatch a plan to get back at those rovers, but the question is how?" Parvo said.

"But first General lets get out of here first…" Groomer said but was interrupted when the power in the building went out. They then heard a beep as the lock on their door unlocked due to no power.

"Groomer this is our chance lets go," Parvo said.

They both left the cell and rushed through the area before the emergency power came on. They both entered a random room and then the power came back on, they both found themselves in the armory. They loaded up on weapons and left the room still undetected. They managed to sneak all the way to a vehicle depot and escaped the prison.

A few hours later they established a base and were planning things. Groomer was busy with a computer terminal while Parvo was watching and thinking of ways to get back at the rovers. "Groomer how are things going?" Parvo asked.

"I been trying to hack into something and I'm coming close to it. It's just a matter of time before…wait I got something," Groomer said.

Parvo walked over to her, "what is it?"

"I hacked into a recon satellite and found the rovers in a park," Groomer said.

"Really," Parvo said.

"Yes and look at this," Groomer said. A picture of an older female retriever was shown.

Parvo saw this, "she looks similar to that mutt leader of theirs." Parvo smiled. "Get the Cano-mutants ready and get them to snatch her."

Groomer nodded, "yes General."

**Back to the Rovers**

The rovers were having a great day so far, they all finished lunch and were having some fun. Everyone was playing catch, Sierra was reading a book under a tree. Shadow was watching Sierra from a short distance. Every time he looked at her he would get a feeling from inside. He walked up to her and sat down next to her, "hello Sierra."

Sierra took her eyes off her book and looked at Shadow, "hi Shadow."

"How do you like being here with us?" Shadow asked.

Sierra smiled, "great especially since I'm here with my son and new daughter."

Shadow smiled, "yeah I was the same when they brought me back."

"How happy were you when you were reunited with Axel?" Sierra asked.

"I was really happy, I was separated from him. When I was alone I always wanted to see him again just to know if he was alright. Then one day after being caught I was about to be gassed then Hunter and Colleen saved me, then told me that Axel was with them. Then I was soon back with him. What about you, how were you when Hunter found you?" Shadow said.

"I was so glad to have him come back to me, even after he was taken away from me at a young age. But then that day he appeared at the farm I couldn't believe he came back. Then he brought me here and I couldn't be any happier," Sierra said.

Shadow kept looking at her and kept feeling something. _'Why do I have this feeling every time I see her?'_ Shadow thought.

'_What is this feeling I have when I see him?' _Sierra thought.

"Sierra I…well I" Shadow was interrupted as they both heard shouting.

They Heard Hunter's voice, "Everyone it's an Ambush!"

They all saw Cano-Mutants approaching them all. Shadow and Sierra both got up and looked around. The other rovers were taking them out and it seemed they were both safe for now. Shadow looked over and saw one rushing for them. Shadow got in front of Sierra and right hooked it hard in the face. "Don't worry Sierra I'll protect you," Shadow said. Another one came at them and Shadow hit him in the gut then hit him in the face. He looked at Sierra and saw a laser painted on her. He then saw one of the Cano-mutants with a gun, he rushed and covered he as it fired and hit him. He felt a sting on his neck and everything went black.

Sierra watched as Shadow hit the ground. She was distracted that she didn't notice one of them come up next to her and sprayed something that knocked her out. The Cano-mutants them picked them both up and left.

Then rovers fought them off and saw the rest retreat, they all formed. Hunter spoke, "Everyone ok?" everyone nodded. He then looked around then noticed something. "wait where's my mom."

They looked around. Axel spoke, "where's my dad?"

They all searched the whole park and didn't find a trace of both of them. Colleen called them all over as they found Sierra's book. She turned to Hunter, "Huntie I think they were both taken."

Hunter was shocked at hearing it, "oh no please no…come on we have we have to get back to HQ and find them." They all agreed and got in the street rover and drove back to HQ.

**_A/N: hope you like. i really think all my creativity is being taken away. next one will be up soon._**


	3. Something New

**A/N: Just wanted to let you all know that near the end it might not be great, it's just that my creativity is slipping from me. and i wanted to finish already.**

Chapter 3: Something New

The Rovers got back to HQ and explained what happened and that Sierra and Shadow was missing. The Master was worried and told the Rovers to meet in the briefing room in a few minutes. Later on when they arrived in the briefing room the spoke, "Rovers I was able to track both Sierra and Shadow to a old base in Nevada concealed in the mountains. Both signals seemed to be coming from underground. Your mission is to rescue Sierra and Shadow and take down Parvo and Groomer, good luck."

Hunter turned to the others, "Lets Hit The Road Rovers!" they all ran to the hanger, boarded the Sonic Rover and were off.

**Complex in Nevada**

Parvo was writing up plans when Groomer approached him. Parvo spoke, "are the Cano-Mutants back all ready?"

Groomer nodded, "Yes General."

"And did they get the target?" Parvo asked.

"Yes and they seemed to comeback with one more," Groomer said.

"What do you mean, and who?" Parvo said.

"They caught another one that was protecting her, and he looks similar to another one of the Rovers," Groomer said.

Parvo smiled, "this might work out to our advantage."

"What should we do with them now?" Groomer asked.

"Leave them alone for now, in case were use them as a insurance policy in case the Rovers mess things up," Parvo said.

**Somewhere in the Complex**

Shadow groaned as he opened his eyes and saw he was in a bare room, he looked over and saw Sierra next to him. Still feeling drowsy he crawled to Sierra and started shaking her. She soon stirred and awoke she looked around, "Where are we?"

"I don't know but we must have been taken by our attackers," Shadow said.

Sierra looked at the door in the room, "and what about the door?"

"Locked most likely," Shadow said. Shadow looked at Sierra and saw she was having trouble supporting herself. "Sierra lets lean against the wall."

Sierra seemed to agree as they both crawled and leaned against the closest wall. Both stayed in silence for a bit when Sierra spoke, "Thank you."

Shadow looked at her, "for what?"

"Protecting me at the park," Sierra said.

"It was nothing, just didn't want you to get hurt," Shadow said.

"Do you think my son and the others will save us?" Sierra said.

"Most likely cause I know they wouldn't let anything happen to us," Shadow said.

"What do we do till then?" Sierra asked.

"I don't know…Sierra what was Hunter like as a pup?" Shadow asked.

Sierra smiled as to know what Shadow was doing, "he was really energetic, always chasing anything that came into his sight, my time with him was nothing but wonderful. What was your son like."

"Curious…every new thing he came into contact with he always wondered what it was, of course he explored every place he could go to, his mother and I were always protective of him," Shadow explained.

"What was his mother like?" Sierra asked.

Shadow was silent for a bit, "she was beautiful and she was always loving and caring. She was always with him he was young, then that day…she told me look after Axel and nothing more, she said she done her part and it was ok for me to move on with life. What was Hunter's father like?"

"He was sweet and nice, he came to the farm one day and we fell in love. Overtime we grew closer, and became mates. Then soon I was pregnant with Hunter. We were going to marry each other but one day the farmer found him and chased him away and kept chasing him, he came back sort of satisfied. I never saw him again I think he…" Sierra said.

Shadow looked away, "Sorry."

"It's all right, the day before he was gone he told me something might happen and it was alright for me to find someone else if I never saw him," Sierra said.

Then all of a sudden they both touched each other's hand but didn't pull apart. Shadow felt his heart beat faster. _'that feeling again, could it actually be what I think it is?' _he thought.

'_do I actually like him, no…love him? Does he feel the same way?' _Sierra said.

Shadow decided to ask something even though it might risk her knowing, "Sierra do believe love at first sight?"

Sierra heard him, _'he does'_ "yes I do, why?"

"Just wondering," Shadow said.

After a few minutes they both started to get tired. "I feel tired," Sierra said.

Shadow crossed one of his legs, "rest your head on my leg."

"Are you sure?" Sierra said. Shadow nodded. She laid down and rested her head on Shadow's leg and fell asleep, and soon Shadow joined her. Both waited till the others could rescue them.

**Back with the Rovers**

The rovers were almost at the destination. Colleen looked over at Hunter, he seemed distracted. "Huntie what's wrong?"

"I'm just worried about my mom, if they hurt her they'll wish they never messed with her," Hunter said.

Colleen put her hands on his shoulders, "I know your worried but you to be calm or else you won't be clear enough to think of a plan."

"I know…thanks Colleen," Hunter said as he kissed her.

"No problem Hunite," Colleen said. Hunter was for focus now and concentrated on flying.

Axel was worried about his father and Ariel seemed to pick up on this. "Axel you ok?"

Axel turned to her, "just worried…am afraid of what's going to happen to dad."

"I'm worried too. But you have to be strong about it," Ariel said.

Axel hugged and kissed Ariel, "thanks love I always feel better when you talk to me." Ariel smiled as they sat back waiting.

They soon arrived at the location and spotted the base within the mountain. After scanning they found a back entrance that seemed not guarded, so they circled around and landed. Hunter turned to everyone, "ok everyone here's the plan once were inside we'll spilt up into groups. Me, Colleen, Axel, and Ariel. Exile, Blitz, Shag, and Muzzle. We'll all split up and search for my mom and Shadow. Once they're safe we'll go after Parvo, everyone understand." Everyone nodded as they all left the Sonic Rover and made their way to the entrance and soon slipped in. they found a divided path and they split up.

Parvo and Groomer were both making plans when a beeping sound came from the computer, Groomer went over to check it. "General the rear access door was opened."

"What…then we must have intruders then. Have the Cano-mutants search the whole base for them," Parvo said.

"Yes General," Groomer said,

"And have them bring that female retriever captive here," Parvo said.

"Yes General," Groomer said.

Shadow and Sierra were awaken when they heard footsteps then the door open showing Cano-mutants entering the room on of them walked towards them in attempt to grab Sierra but Shadow grabbed his wrist, "Don't you dare touch her." The Cano-mutant snarled and was about to attack but Shadow right hooked it in the face knocking it down. But before Shadow got the chance to charge, another pinned him against the wall while another grabbed Sierra and dragged he out of the room, "Shadow help!" Sierra yelled.

"Sierra!" Shadow yelled. The others left leaving Shadow and one of the Cano-mutants with him. He let go and hit Shadow in the stomach. Shadow fell to the ground and immediately kicks him in the gut. The Cano-mutant stumbled back a bit and Shadow uppercut him had knocking him out. Shadow then leaned against the wall recovering from the blow he got. He them remembered Sierra was in trouble and ran for the door and was surprised it wasn't locked. He walked outside and started running one way. He heard an alarm midway and thought the others were already here, but his main concern right now was to save Sierra.

Hunter's group had finished taking out some Cano-mutants that spotted them, but unfortunately they sounded an alarm. They knew they needed to hurry; soon they regrouped with Exile's group. Hunter spoke, "Find anything?"

Exile shook his head, "no I'm afraid."

Hunter sighed angrily, "alright lets keep moving." They all agreed and kept moving, and seemed not to be encountering any more Cano-mutants. All Hunter had on his mind was saving his mother.

The Cano-mutants had brought Sierra to the Command bunker; the bunker was big with Cano-mutants everywhere and a platform leading up to the main terminal where Parvo was. They brought Sierra up to Parvo where he turned to her. "Welcome, you look almost like that mutt leader of those pesky Rovers."

Sierra was mad, "That's my son you're talking about."

"Your son? That's makes it even more better. Keep an eye on her and keep her a good distance," Parvo said. The Cano-mutants then lead her off to the side. Just then the door to the Bunker exploded and in came the Rovers. Hunter yelled, "It's Over Parvo You Made a Mistake In Kidnapping My Mother And Shadow Let Them Go Now!"

Parvo shouted back, "Never You Mutt Cano-mutants Attack!"

All the Cano-mutants charged and all the rovers split to fight them. Hunter didn't want to waste anytime and charged threw knocking a few down and soon made it to the platform where Parvo was. But then the lights turned off and came back on after a few seconds and Parvo wasn't there. Hunter turned and saw Parvo far from him and saw his mother far from him. Parvo then smiled and pulled out a knife, "Say Goodbye To Your Mother Mutt!" Parvo then turned and threw the knife but then the lights turned off again. Everyone saw what happened after taking out the Cano-mutants and where expecting to hear something but nothing came. This was a surprise to Parvo. The lights then came on and in front of Sierra was Shadow with the Knife in hand. Everyone was shocked that Shadow had saved her in time. Hunter saw his opportunity and charged Parvo tackling him. Groomer went to help but Colleen got in her way. Groomer tried to fight back but Colleen was quicker, "**Hiya Brass, Steel, Aluminum." **She unleashed kicks and punches that knocked her out.

Hunter was on top of Parvo punching him rapidly, filled with anger that he tried to kill his mother. He stopped himself when he was knocked out. He got up and turned to his mother and saw she was safe; he ran to her and hugged her. "Mom I glad your safe."

"Me too and I have Shadow to thank for saving my life," Sierra said. Hunter turned and Saw Axel and Ariel at Shadow's side, he seemed to be holding his other hand.

Axel spoke, "dad are you alright?"

"Yes it just grabbed the knife by the blade and I cut myself," Shadow said.

Ariel took out a slip of bandage and rapped it around his hand, "Better?"

Shadow nodded, "yes thank you."

After everything was taken care of they called the authorities and Parvo and Groomer were taken away. The Rovers then got on the Sonic Rover and headed home.

**A/N: hope you like, if you didn't know Shadow and Sierra are my next parring. last one should be up soon.**


	4. New Love

Chapter 4: New Love

The Rovers had arrived back at HQ with Shadow and Sierra. They took them to Professor Hubert's so he can check them out. They Rovers them left for the briefing room where the Master was waiting for them. He faced them as they entered, "Good job Rovers you all managed to save Shadow and Sierra, and Parvo and Groomer are back in jail. You all out did yourselves once again. Your good dogs Rovers, good, good dogs."

Hunter turned to everyone, "To The Power Of The Pack!!"

Everyone responded in unison, "**AAAAARRRRRHHHHHOOOOO**."

After they were done Hunter, Colleen, Axel, and Ariel went to go check on Sierra and Shadow. They entered the med lab and approached the professor and he seemed to be done with examining Sierra and Shadow. Hunter spoke, "hey professor how are they?"

The Professor spoke, "they both are fine the only injury is Shadow's hand. It should heal a lot faster now."

"That's good thank you professor," Hunter said.

"Anytime," Professor Hubert said.

The four walked to where Sierra and Shadow were. Hunter spoke, "Mom how are you doing."

"Just fine Hunter and I have Shadow to thank for that," Sierra said.

"What did you two do before we rescued you," Colleen said.

"We just talked about things and he protected me when he had to," Sierra said.

Hunter turned to Shadow, "Shadow thank you for protecting my mom."

"No problem," Shadow said.

Axel spoke, "dad how's your hand?"

"It's a lot better now the professor put something on it to making heal better," Shadow said.

"That's a good thing to hear," Ariel said.

Shadow looked over at Sierra and smiled, he remembered the feeling he had when they were both together. He knew what that feeling was and can't hide it. He then thought what Axel would think. "Axel do you think I can talk to you alone?"

Axel nodded, "Sure dad." He turned to Ariel; "I'll see you in a bit."

"Alright," Ariel said as they kissed. Axel and Shadow walked out of the room in the hall.

Axel turned to his father, "so what did you want to talk about dad?"

Shadow stayed silent for a bit then spoke, "It's just that the time I spent with and protected Sierra meant something to me. The more I talked with her and the more time I spent with her gave me a feeling I haven't felt since I was with your mother. Axel I…"

Shadow stopped when Axel put his hands of his shoulders. "Dad I know where this is getting to and I'm ok with it. Most of all I'm happy for you."

Shadow was a bit surprised, "you are?"

Axel nodded, "yeah Sierra is a wonderful dog and I sort of noticed when you first met her. And I think this is why mom said about moving on, I think she predicted this would happen."

"I thought the same thing…but what would Hunter think?" Shadow said.

"Hunter will understand because he'll know that she will be in good care with you," Axel said.

Shadow smiled, "your right."

"Does Sierra know?" Axel asked.

Shadow shook his head; "I came close but didn't do because I wasn't sure she would return it, but now I she feels the same way."

"Well dad when your ready tell her…I was the same with Ariel and everything between us is great," Axel said.

"Thanks for understanding," Shadow said. They both hugged each other.

"Well I need to meet Ariel so good luck with it," Axel said. Shadow nodded as they parted ways.

Sierra was alone with Hunter, as she wanted to talk with him alone. "So mom what's going on," Hunter said.

"Hunter I need tell you something," Sierra said.

"What is it," Hunter said.

"It's just that the first time I saw Shadow I felt something. It grew when I spent time with him and when he protected me. I had this feeling when I was with your father," Sierra said.

"You love him don't you?" Hunter said.

Sierra nodded, "yes and I know he feels the same."

Hunter then smiled, "that's great mom."

"Your Ok with it," Sierra said.

Hunter nodded, "yes, Shadow is a great dog and I know your be good if your with him."

"Thanks for understanding," Sierra said.

"Your welcome I know your be happy with him," Hunter said.

"Thanks Hunter," Sierra said.

"Your welcome mom," Hunter said. They both then hugged each other.

Ariel and Axel were reading in their room when Ariel spoke, "What did dad want to talk to you about?"

"All I can tell you is that he loves Sierra," Axel said.

"He does?" Ariel said.

Axel nodded, "yes the time he spent with her gave him that feeling of love and I'm ok with it."

"Those two will be great together," Ariel said.

"I know they will," Axel said.

"Has he told her?" Ariel asked.

"No not yet. He was kind of like me when I started loving you," Axel said with a smile.

"And I'm glad you admitted it to me and I'm glad were together," Ariel said.

Axel smiled, "and I'm more happy for it everyday." They both kissed for a while, and they held each other closer for an hour. They cleaned up and went to sleep.

Hunter and Colleen had just gotten in their room. Colleen spoke, "So Huntie what did Sierra want to talk to you about?"

"She wanted to talk to me about Shadow," Hunter said.

"And what is it?" Colleen asked.

"She loves him," Hunter said.

"She does?" Colleen said.

"Yes and I know she will be in good hands," Hunter said.

"So your ok with it," Colleen said.

"I am," Hunter said. "Reminds me when I fell in love with you."

"And it was the best thing that happened to us," Colleen said.

"I know," Hunter said. They both kissed then sank down into their bed for some passionate activities. Then they cleaned up then went to sleep.

Shadow was alone in the rec. room watching T.V. not being able to sleep yet. His thoughts were still on Sierra. He thought about how he was going to tell her. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard the door open and saw Sierra. She walked over to Shadow, "Hello Shadow." She sat down next to him.

"Hi Sierra," Shadow said. "Couldn't sleep yet?"

"Yes," she said. "Shadow I want to thank you for saving me earlier."

"I wanted to protect you because…because you mean something to me," Shadow said.

"And what is that?" Sierra said.

"Sierra when I first saw you I had a feeling inside me…a feeling I haven't felt when I was with Axel's mother. Sierra I…Sierra what I'm trying to tell is that I love you."

Sierra smiled, 'Shadow I feel the same for you; I love you too. The same feelings I for Hunter's father are the same with you."

Their heads got closer till their lips met. They broke apart after a minute. "That was new," Sierra said.

"I know," Shadow said. "Sierra I was sort of afraid of telling you earlier cause I didn't think you would return it."

"I sort of knew that you felt that way because of the way you were acting earlier," Sierra said.

"That obvious?" Shadow said. Sierra nodded. They then held each other's hand. "I think this is what she meant about moving on. I think she knew this would happen."

Sierra smiled, "I also think the same when he said to find someone else."

"Does Hunter know?" Shadow asked.

Sierra nodded, "yes and he's ok with it. How about Axel?"

"He's ok with it too," Shadow said. "I love you Sierra."

"I love you too Shadow," Sierra said. Their lips met again but they kept it longer both happy their let their feelings for each other known for each other. Both of them knew that this was the start of a new love for each other.

END

**_A/N: Hope you like. i will admit that i never planned on pairring these two. i got the idea of doing it after watching an episode of a T.V. show. the next one will be out soon._**


End file.
